j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Takeru Satoh
, Himura Kenshin |appearances = , Q10, Rurouni Kenshin }} is a Japanese actor. He is well-known for portraying in series until . Bio Satoh's first drama was in Princess Princess D (TV Asahi) where he appeared as Toru Kouno alongside fellow Kamen Rider Den-O actor . In 2007, he appeared in Shinigami no Ballad as a guest (Kentarō Ishihara) and gained popularity in the seventeenth installment of the Kamen Rider series as . Satoh claims that Den-O became popular because of its comedic timing. Following the success and popularity of Kamen Rider Den-O and a further two films, in spring 2008 Satoh starred in award-winning drama Rookies (TBS) with the role of supporting character Yuya Okada. Okada belongs to a group of delinquents who belong to a baseball club but are no longer able to play due to suspension from a previously violent match. The arrival of new teacher, Koichi Kawato, finds that the club members left (the delinquents) are only interested in women, smoking and doing nothing until, under Kawato's guidance, they discover their dream of going to the Koshien high school baseball tournament. Satoh considers his role in Rookies to be his "break out role" even though it was only a minor part.Takeru considers his role in Rookies his breakout role during chat with an MC in the Takeru Festival 2009 (2009-03-21). Retrieved on 2009-04-27. However, as Rookies was shown at 8 pm on a Saturday, during primetime, it reached a much larger audience than any of his previous works. Satoh also featured in the special episode of Rookies and starred in the film version in the summer of 2009. He reprised his role in the of Kamen Rider Den-O in October 2008. This movie would be Satoh's last time playing Ryotaro. During the same month, he starred in the drama Bloody Monday, based on the manga with the same name. For this drama, Satoh co-starred with fellow Amuse member, Haruma Miurahttp://www.tbs.co.jp/bloody-monday/cast/ Retrieved on 2009-04-26. and their characters, Otoya Kujo and Fujimaru Takagi respectively, are best friends like Miura and Satoh are in real life. In early 2009, Satoh starred in Mei-chan no Shitsuji as Kento Shibata. Shibata decides to enroll in a butler school so that he can stay close to childhood friend Mei Shinonome, who attends St. Lucia Girls' Academy, where all the students have butlers. His role in this drama is a firm favorite with fans. He starred in Goemon and the film for Rookies in summer 2009. Later on he guest starred on TV shows, Mr. Brain and True Horror Stories and starred in MW Dai-0-sho. For 2010, he is set to star in TV show Ryōmaden and has a major supporting role in the film BECK co-starring Hiro Mizushima and Osamu Mukai,http://hochi.yomiuri.co.jp/entertainment/news/20090601-OHT1T00254.htm Retrieved on 2009-11-09. both of them being his co-stars from Mei-chan no Shitsuji. On June 28, 2011 he was confirmed to star as Himura Kenshin in the live action adaptation of the Rurouni Kenshin manga (known internationally as Samurai X), which was released in 2012. Personal life Takeru graduated from North High School in Koshigaya, Saitama prefecture on March 2007, weeks before his 18th birthday. On his blog, he has talked about the stress and loneliness sometimes felt in being the star of a television show. His hobbies include playing with his pet cats, b-boying and Rubik's Cube.http://www.amuse.co.jp/artist/sato_takeru/ Retrieved on 2009-04-26.He is a big fan of Mr. Children. He celebrated his 20th birthday with a festival in Odaiba, called "Takeru Festival 2009". Fans gathered and watched montages of Takeru's previous and current works and even the commercial for Lotte's Fits mint. It also included a live chat between Satoh and an MC and ended with Takeru singing. On 18 June 2011, he decided not to update his blog anymore because of the burden. He will begin to use an official website.Takeru Satoh announced his closing blog, 2011-06-18. Retrieved 2011-06-21. He officially announced his website address in 30 June 2011 which accessible in 1 July 2011.Takeru Satoh announced his website address, 2011-06-30. Retrieved 2011-07-02. Filmography TV Film Discography Singles *"Pre-go ~ZERO~" (2007) *"Double-Action" (2007) *"Perfect-Action ~Double-Action Complete Collection~" (2007) *"Real-Action" (2007) *"Double-Action Wing form" (2008) DVD *"My Color" (2008) *"HT"(HT 〜N.Y.の中心で、鍋をつつく〜) (2010) Recognitions Notes External Links *Takeru Satoh at Wikipedia * at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Actors Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Bakuman Category:Pages which need Wikipedia links removing Category:Q10